


A Change in Pace

by yagurasan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagurasan/pseuds/yagurasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are changing Night Vale and Cecil doesn't like them</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick one shot at like 2 am when I couldn't sleep. I expect nothing

Night Vale was my home. It had always been my home and it always will be. Yet things here are starting to vanish. The people vanish with just a bite of an orange or are never found in their coffin on Valentine's Day. Not anymore. I wonder what has been happening lately. Why did the angels leave Josie when Night Vale is slowly changing. Strex Corp changes an aspect of my life every day. I can't deal with the changes. But the show must go on and for that reason and that reason only is why I don't leave my post, in my studio. The Glow Cloud passes over head and past the only mountain in the world. The skies open and I can see the stars. They are beautiful and I remember when Carlos and I sat here. The galaxy swirls above me and I can feel the nebulas crawl through my mind and fire electrons so I can hear ecstasy.

My life has been a series of understandings and acceptances. I knew that. I always knew. When I saw Carlos, I knew he was perfect. And it may have taken a while but I made my impressions and he came to me. The love that is between us doesn't falter and it never will. I won't allow it. 

My body has always been so sure of itself and yet lately I feel the flickers of in-conclusion. What could be happening with our God ( Who is much better than Desert Bluffs)? Is he mad? Is he sad? Does he need a hug? No matter the issue, my body is not only mine. It is Carlos', the Secret Police's, Old Woman Josie, and yes though I loathe to say it, Steve Carlsberg's. I cannot vanish, I cannot step away, for what would hold us together.

Residents were returning from the Library. Those confirmed deaths from when the Librarians first came. They came and lived as if they were born in the now, but they were not.

The Dog Park is different lately. People, brave, stupid people, enter and they actually return. Why? Why is my deathly Night Vale killing in mysterious ways. There was a murder ( Not by the secret Police ) the other night, it was gruesome and ugly and so different. 

Everything has been going to hell. And it makes no sense to me. 

My name is Cecil Palmer, and I don't understand my home anymore. 

I require assistance. If anyone is willing to help me. 

 

I wait for an answer, there is none. And so I return home. But it isn't he. Carlos is gone. So are his belongings. I cry out and run to my neighbor, where is Carlos , I ask sobbing.

My fears come true with the answer.

Who is Carlos, Cecil?

I run and run and run. Why was there no Carlos, no seeing and understanding of the Lights. I run behind Big Rico's and fall to my knees. I take out my blood stones and begin the illegal ritual. I needed to know. Where was he? Where am I ? 

Relatively that wasn't the best idea. The secret police came. Re education. Pain, pleasure, sadness, pain, anger, happiness, acknowledgement, understanding. I understood. 

Life in Night Vale was on the brink of change. I continued day by day talking into the mic feeling more alone than ever.

There was a hole in my heart. I didn't know what had left it, but I would remember eventually. Or perhaps I wouldn't. It didn't matter to me. Not anymore. 

Night Vale is still my home, still my first love: with the unexpected deaths, the strange occurrences of emotion, the black hole that resided in our small town. Yet my love was evolving. It was nearing a breaking point. I wasn't sure I was ready to face that point, but I had no choice. 

My universe cracked and folded upon itself. The black hole fought for dominance against the ever ending white that engulfed my eyes. 

I was lost. For days I walked across the vast white, hoping to finally reach the black that was slowly growing. I stopped. And then I was there. I pressed my hand to the black and I was black. My world was black. I could see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing. Myself and my thoughts for an eternity. 

And then it wasn't. There was beeping. It was in rhythm with the beating of my heart. I gasped and my eyes opened. The white had returned. But then it wasn't just white. But also grey and black and color. I sat up and saw. 

It came to me then. The car accident, the radio playing, the weather.

One word entered my mind: comatose. 

I started to cry. Nothing was real anymore. Why had it come to this? I stood and pulled out the tubes. I walked over to the window and looked out to see the stars. I could see them. I understood. My feet took me to the bathroom and I stared at my thin form in the bathroom mirror. My eyes red and tear filled. 

I laughed at the irony. Mother always said I would die to a mirror. She was right. I punched and brought the shard to my neck. I couldn't be here, wherever here was. Night Vale was my only home. 

I heard a gasp and spun on my toes. And suddenly I understood. Carlos stood there, along with Old Woman Josie and Intern Dana. Everything I had there I have here. Carlos holds out his hand and I take it.

I leave the bloodstained bathroom with my family. 

Acknowledgement and acceptance. That is who I am.


End file.
